


When the Tango Ends

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e149 Tango Towards Destruction, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tango Towards Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Continuous Tannhäuser Serve. Tango Towards Destruction. The winning doubles match turns rivals into something more. When the game is over, Atobe can only watch as Sanada walks away. But it’s not the end; not by a long shot.





	1. I Danced with You

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Episodes 147-149 (Junior Invitational Team vs. American West Coast Team Arc). I'm assuming you've watched the episodes. If you didn't, this story might not make much sense.
> 
>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

Atobe didn't have an opinion on whether he played singles or doubles in the Junior Invitational Tournament. He needed to be good at both, in any case; Atobe wanted to win no matter the situation. What he hadn't expected was being paired with Sanada in doubles 1. Going first was the best way to kick off this tournament; team Japan’s strength was not be underestimated. No matter the cost, Atobe would make sure they won this game and Sanada was the ideal teammate, one on par with his skills and experience. So in all, Atobe didn't particularly have a problem with the outcome.

Tango Towards Destruction had been the ultimate culmination of the power and teamwork two of the nation’s top-class tennis players could produce. The American team never stood a chance. Team Atobe had won (like that was ever in doubt).

The last game of the match had given Atobe a taste of what he had always yearned for: Sanada's trust and the ability to reach beyond Sanada's impenetrable cold exterior. Atobe could never seem to get past their rivalry. Atobe envied Yukimura, one of the few (if only) men Sanada let past his defenses. As far as dating went, Yukimura was also Sanada's ex, and Atobe wasn't entirely sure he stood a chance.

Out on the courts, Atobe had felt his anxiety melt away as Sanada asked him to dance during the fated twelfth game, with the beautiful music of the Tango replacing the atmosphere surrounding them. For a few minutes, nothing except Sanada and the rhythm of the game, the combination plays between the tennis ball and their opponents, existed. A beautiful Tango played to the rhythm of a two on two rally. 

When they won 7-5, the music stopped. And Atobe could only watch as Sanada turned his back and walked away.


	2. Atobe's Favorite Sparkling Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

Atobe left the tennis court for the desolate arena hallway. Sanada was nowhere in sight.

"Do you always have to be so cold, eh, Sanada?"

The excitement and adrenaline from the match was quickly fading. Atobe made his way to the team Japan locker room, heavily pushing his way inside and stumbling against the wall. His breathing drew heavy. The continuous Tannhäuser service game; he had been reckless and though the gamble paid off, his body was paying the price. The earlier exhaustion had been a preview.

The room was empty. Two sets of lockers faced each other along opposite walls, with a long, wooden bench in between. The far wall was divided in half; the space to the left led to the showers, some sinks and a few bathroom stalls.

Atobe made it twenty feet before a wash of fatigue ran through him. He stumbled again, colliding with the side of the metal lockers with a loud _bang_ and collapsing to the ground. The empty water bottle he was holding slipped from his hand, rolling across the ground, stopping a few feet away. His head felt light. Atobe slumped against the wall, breathing out of control. He couldn't calm down. It had taken everything to finish that game and walk steadily out of the stadium.

The Tannhäuser serve wasn't meant to be played _eight times in a row_. Atobe was just glad he wasn't in a singles match. This was a finishing serve, one meant to end the game, as he had planned in his match with Tezuka. Unless pushed hard enough; then who knows when he'd use it?

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He was tired and his body felt heavy; it had no intentions of moving.

Under normal circumstances, he could just snap his fingers to get what he wanted but that technique didn't work so well in an empty locker room. But it couldn't hurt, right? No one was around to see him make a fool of himself anyways.

*Snap*

An opened bottle of his favorite sparkling water appeared in front of his face. He followed the hand holding the bottle to an extremely familiar face.

"Sanada?" 


	3. Hot as the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

I was caught up in the moment  
You were alone  
And you were hot as the light

\- _Serpentine_ by Disturbed

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day where you would care about anyone other than yourself," Sanada said.

"Heh. You don't know me very well, do you, eh?" Atobe replied, rolling the bottle around in his hands. "You're not the only one who doesn't care to look past what they see. I will not change just to suit someone else's curiosity."

Atobe took a drink from the bottle; it was cold and refreshing, just as the logo claimed it would be. He glanced up at Sanada. The man held the same, unreadable expression as always. It pissed Atobe off, being unable to read a person's face, to know what they were thinking or feeling… it was unnerving.

Sanada sat down on the bench nearby.

"You've been watching me lately. I recognize the look in your eyes; you can't hide it from me," Sanada said.

"I'm always watching you. When you practice, during your matches—I'm there. I can't help it. Even before we arrived here," Atobe confessed, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. "Does that bother you? Knowing I like you."

He didn't get a response and to be honest, he didn't expect one.

This was _Sanada_ , after all. The only person Sanada cared about was his ex who was also the current captain of Rikkaidai, Yukimura—the only man Atobe has seen that could break that calm, expressionless exterior of Sanada's.

"It wasn't fair," Atobe muttered, tightening his grip on the bottle. "It's not _fair_."

Seiichi Yukimura was his opposite in almost every way; Atobe couldn't compete with that.

"Atobe."

Atobe startled when he felt Sanada's thumb brush across his cheek. Sanada was kneeling beside him, tilting Atobe's chin up until their eyes met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Chapter Title and Lyrics based on the song _Serpentine_ by Disturbed.


	4. Guarded Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

Atobe startled when he felt Sanada's thumb brush across his cheek. Sanada was kneeling beside him, tilting Atobe's chin up until their eyes met.

"Tell me," Sanada said, "what's on your mind?"

"Like you don't already know, eh?" Atobe responded, slapping Sanada's hand away. "Don't patronize me. I don't know what your game is, but I don't like being toyed with."

He liked Sanada, but he also knew he wasn't Sanada's _type_. Yukimura had made that quite clear in the past, and he seemed more perceptive than Sanada, at the time.

* * *

_"You know it’s the truth," Yukimura said apropos._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Atobe replied, focusing his attention on the match. Sanada was playing singles 1, which was much more interesting than trying to figure out what Rikkaidai's captain was going on about._

_"You don't think I've seen you? How you watch him?"_

_Atobe had a feeling Yukimura was the possessive sort, which didn't make them all that different, in a way._

_'The type of people Sanada's attracted to, they're not like you," Yukimura returned his attention to the match._

_"Why are you telling me this?' Atobe asked, annoyed,_

_"Because I don't want to see you hurt."_

_Atobe snapped his attention to Yukimura; the man was calm and composed, like always._

_"See for yourself," Yukimura said. "You'll see."_

* * *

Atobe found out later that Sanada had been dating the captain and wasn't that a laugh? But Atobe didn't need Yukimura to go into detail. He's seen the type of men Sanada dated in the past, and they had a similar theme. In that, at least, Yukimura hadn't been lying about Atobe's differences, although part of Atobe had a feeling Yukimura was just fucking with him.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Atobe challenged. "I’m not so ignorant to realize I'm not exactly the humble, mild-mannered sort, eh? Openly compassionate; caring more for others then himself."

Sure, Atobe did care about more than just himself, but that's not something Atobe cared to advertise. It just wasn't in his personality. To be like that, it felt more akin to a weakness.

Sanada laughed in return, but it wasn't unkindly, which took him aback. Sanada was smiling.

"I know exactly who you've been talking to," Sanada said. "Don't worry about him. You know, he can be just as cunning as you. I like the possessive sort; because I don't like to share what's mine."

For the first time today, Atobe was able to read Sanada's emotions and he didn't have the words to respond.

Sanada shook his head, leaning forwards.

"There's only one man whose words matter in situations like these," Sanada whispered into Atobe's ear, "and that's me."

Atobe opened his mouth to reply but was immediately silenced by Sanada's lips on his. Sanada was kissing him. Anything Atobe had planned to say just went out the proverbial window, because his mind had better things to focus on.

 

 

 


	5. Surrender it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, eh?" Atobe said, leaning back against the side of the lockers. "You'll have to work for it, you know."

That was an understatement, but an obvious one; according to anyone who had the fortune of meeting Atobe in person, Atobe was the upmost definition of high-maintenance.

"If I wanted someone else, I wouldn't be here," Sanada replied. "Dinner, after the tournament is over. Would you join me?"

Atobe grinned. "As long as I get to pick the place."

Presumably, Atobe would also provide the transportation; if Sanada didn't like to travel in style that was his problem. Sanada seemed to know exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Flashy as always," Sanada said, grinning. "Though I suppose it can't be helped."

Atobe couldn't help but laugh.

"All right, I think it's time we get back," Sanada continued. He stood up, holding out his hand towards Atobe. There was a brief pause before Atobe allowed Sanada to pull him up.

Atobe barely managed two steps before he tripped, falling right into Sanada's arms. Sanada's grip was solid, and reassuring; he didn’t laugh at Atobe's misstep or ask if he was all right. At least, not this time. When Atobe righted himself, Sanada slid his hand slowly down Atobe's arm before stepping back.

"Let's go," Sanada said, motioning towards the door.

"Yeah." Atobe replied. He hesitated, before reaching out to catch Sanada's hand in his. If Sanada was surprised, he didn't show it, though Sanada did slow down to Atobe's pace as they made their way back to the courts.

Right before they turned the corner to the main hallway, Sanada brought Atobe's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back. Atobe froze, blushed, then promptly coughed and turned away, embarrassed. He looked back in time to see a smirk playing across Sanada's face.

Desire burned in Sanada's eyes, and as much as Atobe wanted to pull the man back into the locker room to continue this small exchange, the remaining matches were calling to them. They just had to wait until the tournament was over and that was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the chapter title from the lyrics of _Inside the Fire_ by Disturbed. In case you haven't realized, I was listening to Disturbed while writing this story. :D


End file.
